Una gatita enamorada
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Un deseo, estar cerca de la persona que amas -Concederé tu deseos, sin embargo hay una condición, si el llegase a tocarte, la magia desaparecerá y tu volverás a ser lo que eras
1. Chapter 1

Hooooolaaa!

Yo aqui una peticion de la amiga Faby Hola :D Un DinoxLectora

Takato: -lanza papelitos de colores al aire-

Wiii, y hoy ando acompañada de un personaje muy querido para mi, pero no se dejen engañar por su serie, el es demasiado fastidioso, les presento a Takato Matsuki de Digimon Tamers -aplausos-

Takato: Hola, hola -lanzado besos- Buenas noches

Bien cuando actualice lo hare en compañia de mis personajes Favoritos, no se solo se me ocurrio

Takato: insisto a ti te hace daño mojarte bajo la lluvia

._. puede ser, como sea, el fic esta basado en la hermos cancion de Gumi de Vocaloid, no recuerdo el nombre en japones pero en español se llama "La intrépida gata que se enamoro"

Takato: Esta traumada con esa cancion

Seee, bueno los dejo con este prologo :D

Ambos: disfruten

* * *

Una Gatita enamorada.

Prologo

El día era lluvioso, la calle estaba encharcada y tu empapada, pero ya nada te importaba, después de todo las heridas que tenias en tu cuerpo estaban arrebatándote tu vida, ahí acostada en el pavimento, en una esquina poco cubierta de la lluvia, justo donde las calles se conectaban, ahí estabas tú. Pequeña e indefensa, tus ojos miraban con suplica a los transeúntes, pero nadie volteaba a verte, tus gritos de ayuda eran opacados por los gritos de furia y demás sonidos, poco usuales de un lugar como Namimori.

Querías levantarte pero un fuerte dolor te invadió haciéndote volver al suelo. Diste un último grito de Auxilio.

-Espere Boss- escuchaste decir antes de que tu vista se empezara a poner un tanto borrosa.

-Cálmate Romario- escuchaste mientras sentías como te levantaban del frio suelo- no ves que esta herida, pobrecita… además que me podría hacer

-Pero Boss, esta mojándose

-Eso es lo de menos- escuchaste mientras tratabas de abrir tus ojitos solo para ver una cálida sonrisa tan cálida como el sol que hacía falta ese día, diste un casi inaudible gracias- ves Romario, la pequeña esta agradecida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dino Cavallone estaba de paseo junto a su fiel subordinado Romario, el día había sido lluvioso desde muy temprano en la mañana, pero quería despejarse, se sentía realmente deprimido, simplemente no sabía la razón, según el crearía que venir de visita a Namimori y molestar a su, auto nombrado por el, hermano menor le sería divertido. Sin embargo Reborn le había pedido que no molestara al futuro decimo que estaba en un arduo entrenamiento.

Así que caminando por las ahora lluviosas calles de Namimori bajo la protección de un paraguas con la vista baja fue cuando lo escucho. Fue bastante leve, triste y lleno de angustia. Un grito de auxilio. Miro a todos lados hasta que lo encontró, ahí en la calle, tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia y el frio, yacía un pequeño cuerpo empapado. Sin pensarlo mucho corrió hasta el dejando detrás a su subordinado.

Cuando llego hasta él lo miro con profunda tristeza, estaba realmente maltratado, más de una herida en todo su pequeño cuerpo. Sin importarle los reclamos de su mano derecha, tomo el pequeño cuerpo y lo cubrió con su chamarra

-Boss, no sabemos qué enfermedades pueda tener- dijo el hombre con preocupación

-Vamos Romario, no ves que hasta la pequeña gatita ya se durmió, la pobre debió de haber sufrido, además solo será hasta que se mejore- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, al fin al fin, fue horrible lo juro, horrible no tener internet... saben no es que sea una internauta xDDDD es que estaba leyendo el manga de skip beat y... y! waaaaaa .p nooooooo es juso tres deia sin saber que michas iba a pasar, fue horrible, dejando mi trauma del internet... al fin termine dos de los -no se cuantos- drabbles que quiero hacer xD, pero no estoy como para hacer drabbles de khr u.u solo no salen xDD esperemos se me ocurra algo en estos ultimos dias xDDD. Bueno ya no los dejo con mas espera, dsifruten del cap

* * *

Capitulo 1: Adopción Temporal

Sentiste un acogedor lugar invadir tus sentidos, te acomodaste mejor y comenzaste a ronronear, estiraste tu cuerpo mientras volvías a acomodarte y volver a dormir. ¡Momento!, abriste los ojos con sorpresa, claramente no estabas en la calle, y mucho menos en algún lugar que conocieras, además tus fuerzas estaban volviendo. Miraste a los lados tratando de encontrar una forma para salir, estabas dispuesta a huir cuando notaste que algo de color blanco envolvía una de tus patas, un pequeño pedazo salía del amarre así que comenzaste a morderlo.

-No hagas eso pequeña- escuchaste.

De pronto unas manos te sostuvieron y levantaron, comenzaste a temblar y a encogerte, cerrando los ojos fuertemente a la espera del golpe, que suponías, merecías de algún extraño modo. Sin embargo, el golpe no llego, al contrario, sentiste como acariciaban tu pelaje de manera dulce, diste un leve maullido de agradecimiento.

-Jaja Pobre de ti, debieron haberte tratado muy mal- finalmente decidiste ver a quien te sostenía. Un humano de cabellos del color del sol y ojos color miel.- No te preocupes, por el momento estas a salvo con tu dueño Dino

Tú volviste a maullar. El sonrió y salió de donde estaban, camino con bastante cuidado y en más de una ocasión sentiste que estabas por caer de sus brazos.

-Romario ¿Dónde estás?- escuchaste hablar al rubio

-¿Qué ocurre Jefe?- un hombre de aspecto ya mayor fue quien contesto.

-¿Qué comen los gatos pequeños?- pregunto con inocencia

El hombre parecía reflexionar algo.

-Los gatos toman leche y supongo ratones, jamás eh cuidado de una mascota en mi vida- respondió con sinceridad

Dino se acerco a uno de esos aparatos blancos que todos llamaban refrigerador, te coloco en el piso y de pronto una corriente de aire frio te invadió. Por el contrario aquel humano, saco algo del aparato aquel para después comenzar a buscar algo.

-Nadie debe tocar este plato, recuerda marcarlo Romario- dijo el rubio al hombre mientras vertía la leche en un pequeño plato de cereal- Ven pequeña, no te hare nada- te llamaba puesto que te habías ido a esconder debajo de la estufa- Es leche para ti

Tú asomaste tu cabeza al captar el delicioso aroma de la leche, miraste alrededor antes de salir de manera sigilosa y a pasos pequeños. Dino sonrió ante tu actitud defensiva y protectora. Mientras tanto, tú te acercabas al tazón con leche, al llegar comenzaste a dar pequeños y continuos lengüetazos, la leche era deliciosa.

-Mírala Romario, no se ve tan tierna- decía Dino mientras te observaba tomar leche

El hombre mayor se acerco y sonrió cuando te vio.

-Ciertamente es un hermoso animal- dijo mientras se ponía al lado del rubio- Jefe, recuerde que solo será algo temporal-dijo con algo de tristeza

-Lo sé Romario- dijo también con tristeza mientras seguían observándote.

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco te fuiste recuperando, Dino te había colocado un listo de color amarillo alrededor del cuello que te hacía ver adorable, los demás acompañantes del capo de la familia Cavallone también se habían encariñado contigo. Sin embargo, esos últimos días los habías visto poco. Tenías un ligero presentimiento, uno que te causaría mucho dolor.

Dino lo sabía a la perfección, no podía seguir cuidando de la pequeña gatita que había recogido hace unos días, su regreso a Italia era al día siguiente. Entro al pequeño cuarto donde dormía el peludo animal y la vio dormida, el italiano sonrió

-Vamos despierta pequeña- dijo y al momento ver como el felino se levantaba y se estiraba de manera tierna- Sabes, hoy es nuestro ultimo día juntos, por eso, vayamos a dar un paseo- dijo mientras te tomaba en brazos y comenzaban a caminar para salir fuera de la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaa..!

Si, lo se, mas de una desea matarme xD sobre todo Faby Hola xD ntc Faby te quiero mucho...

Bueno, pues aquí les traigo yo una actu de este fic... No es que no quiera subir el final de tedt xD, pero este es primero, ya que es algo emotivo :´c

Aclaraciones.

TN- creo ya saben que va aqui xD

* * *

Capitulo 2: Despedida

El joven rubio salió del lujoso lugar en el que se hospedaba con una linda gatita en brazos, al llegar a un pequeño parque puso a la pequeña animalita en la suave yerba.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a hablar mientras el pequeño anima lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos- Estos días que pasamos junto fueron divertidos, cuando era niño nunca me dejaron tener una mascota, decían que era demasiado para todos, que era algo innecesario- dio un suspiro- pequeña, espero algún día nos volvamos a ver- dijo mientras observaba a la gatita con una sonrisa y comenzaba a acariciarla en la cabeza.

La gatita ante este gesto comenzó a ronronear.

-Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo a Italia- dijo Dino mientras se acostaba en la yerba y dejaba que los cálidos rayos del sol lo relajaran.

La gatita solo corría por todos lados, se le veía feliz de salir a un lugar abierto. El tiempo paso sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

-Jefe- escucho Dino, el capo abrió sus ojos.

-Romario- dijo con algo de pesar.

Dino intento levantarse pero se detuvo al ver que en sus piernas descansaba de manera muy tranquila su pequeña mascota

-No me gusta dejarla aquí, me eh encariñado mucho con la gatita- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animalito- ¿no habría una forma de…?

-Jefe, no fue el único que se encariño con ella, es una gatita hermosa y educada, y todos le cogimos cariño, es por esa razón que también nos gustaría que fuera con nosotros a Italia, pero también nos preocupamos por ella, ¿Qué tal si algo malo llegase a pasar?

-Lo entiendo Romario, solo que ahora me sentiré un poco solo…¿lo trajiste?- pregunto mientras tomaba a la gatita en sus brazos y se levantaba.

El hombre asintió mientras mostraba una canasta adornada para proteger del frio, adentro de ella había un plato con suficiente comida y agua para algunos días.

-Sobre el pago a quien lo encuentre, el compartimiento secreto solo se abrirá cuando la gatita se sienta feliz en su nueva casa- explico Romario al rubio.

-Ya veo- respondió sin ánimos el rubio, mientras colocaba al peludo animal dentro de la canasta para que siguiera disfrutando de su sueño. –Vayamos rápido antes de que me arrepienta Romario- comenzó a caminar en dirección al templo de Namimori con Romario siguiéndolo de cerca.

La gatita dormía dentro de la canasta, desde que habían salido de su casa sabia que algo estaba mal, y ahora en ese instante no quería despertar, presentía que si lo hacía era para ver algo doloroso, y prefería evitar el dolor.

Cuando Dino y Romario llegaron al templo estaba atardeciendo.

-Lo dejare un rato a solas jefe- hablo Romario mientras se alejaba un poco.

Dino se acerco hasta el templo, dejo en el suelo la canasta de la gatita, aventó una moneda como ofrenda, hizo sonar los cascabeles y aplaudió dos veces.

-Dios, por favor, te suplico que ayudes a esta gatita a encontrar un hogar donde pueda conocer el amor- dijo mientras tenía sus manos juntas

En la parte de atrás una persona de largos cabellos negros y que vestía un kimono color rosa con ciertos adornos azulados observaba.

Dino se agacho para acariciar por última vez al animalito, este comenzó a ronronear entre sueños y Dino le regalo una sonrisa ante tal acto.

-Romario, es hora de irnos- dijo al notar que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Romario se acerco a su jefe y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro, Dino asintió y agradeció ante tal gesto de su mano derecha

-Espero nos volvamos a ver…. TN- Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a alejarse junto a Romario.


End file.
